


denial

by arseniclight



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Clay | Dream Kills TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Ghost TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Sad Toby Smith | Tubbo, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit Friendship, Toby Smith | Tubbo Misses TommyInnit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:13:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29793117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arseniclight/pseuds/arseniclight
Summary: tubbo learn’s tommyinnit has died and wants to pretend it isn’t real.“talking about it makes it real,, a-and i’m not ready for it to be real yet ranboo... i think i’m just gonna stay in denial a little bit longer..”
Kudos: 23





	denial

“tubbo are you okay?” sam asked the younger boy.

tubbo turned around and looked up at him and forced a smile, “why wouldn’t i be? he-he’s not really gone, he’s still in the prison... you guys are just bluffing,,, he’s gonna be out of the prison soon... i-i know he will..”

sam frowned, “tubbo, as much as i wish that was the truth he’s gone, you’re gonna have to accept it sooner or later..” 

“i don’t really feel like talking about this right now sam, you’re making me sad and i don’t want to be sad. i’ll see you later.” tubbo said turning around and walking away.

he left beenboo’s construction site and started walking up the path. but now that he was alone, all he had were his thoughts.

everywhere he looked he saw tommy, he wasn’t really there of course, but the things he built, the places him and tubbo stood those were still there. tubbo walked faster to try and get away from the memories that had started to haunt him.

“tommy is fine, he’s with dream in the prison.” tubbo told himself. 

tubbo stopped dead in his tracks when he approached tommy’s property. there was something different about it, it was just a place, but tubbo was scared to walk through it.

he walked up the stairs and spotted the bench. he remembered the many plans that were made there, the many times he sat with tommy after wars, he remembered just sitting and listening to music with his best friend. tubbo felt his throat get tighter, and his eyes began to water. 

he walked over and sat on the bench, alone. he looked off towards the horizon and the sun had started to set. the sunset made him feel comfortable, but at the same time lonely. he opened the chest next to the jukebox and grabbed a disc. he placed it into the jukebox and he wiped his eyes. 

he sat and stared into the distance while listening to the music play. he turned to the empty spot on the bench next to him and started to tear up once more.

he stood up and put the disc back into the chest and wiped his eyes as he walked away from the bench. 

“he’s coming back. he can’t just be gone, i mean he didn’t even say goodbye!” tubbo tried to convince himself once more.

he quickly ran by tommy’s house and walked towards the ruins of l’manburg. he looked at the crater and sighed. he remembers running around with tommy and wilbur, he remembers hearing the anthem for the first time. he remembers dying twice. he remembers how upset tommy was. he remembers how much tommy wanted to keep him safe. 

tubbo remembers exiling his best friend. tubbo gave into his emotions and started to cry. he fell to the ground and cried out for tommy.

he felt someone put a hand on his back.

“tommy? tommy! i knew you-“ tubbo stopped speaking when he made eye contact with ranboo.

“tubbo are you okay?” ranboo frowned.

tubbo shook his head.

“do you wanna talk about it?” ranboo suggested.

tubbo stood up and wiped his tears.

“talking about it makes it real,, a-and i’m not ready for it to be real yet ranboo... i think i’m just gonna stay in denial a little bit longer..” tubbo sniffled. he looked down at the fallen country below him and took a deep breath.

“ranboo i don’t want it to be real.” tubbo laughed sadly.

“then we can pretend it isn’t until you’re ready...” ranboo smiled at him.

“thanks ranboo..” 

“of course tubbo..”


End file.
